1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluid analysis and more particularly, but not exclusively, to the determination of fluid properties at a solid-liquid interface without the necessity of timing the passage of ultrasound through the liquid.
2. Background of the Invention
Fluids are encountered in a wide variety of industrial applications and there is a continual need to determine properties of those fluids. A variety of methods exist, including those set forth by the present inventor in U.S. Pat. No. 6,763,698 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,877,375, the contents of which are herein incorporated by reference. The present invention provides an improved method for determining characteristics of a liquid or slurry without requiring the passage of ultrasound through this media. The present invention also allows for increased accuracy in making determinations related to the materials being tested, as well as avoids problems associated with other methods such as the impact of bubbles, attenuative fluids, or large sample volumes upon proper determinations.
Additional advantages and novel features of the present invention will be set forth as follows and will be readily apparent from the descriptions and demonstrations set forth herein. Accordingly, the following descriptions of the present invention should be seen as illustrative of the invention and not as limiting in any way.